hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jana
Jana is a powerful Mirror Being serving in Aizen's elite fighting force, the Sternenritter. Personality: Jana's childhood was a product of the times she lived in: the constant fighting made her a perfectionist that would keep at something until she mastered it, and her triumphs on the battlefield made her very confident in her abilities and talent. Whenever one of these personality traits is challenged, Jana's competitive streak would emerge. She believes that the only way to survive in the world is to make allies with one's enemies.Jana is usually reasonable and kind, willing to make concessions for a perceived greater good. As she values only power and possesses so much of it, Jana therefore dislikes to waste it on unworthy causes or unchallenging opponents, claiming disgust when she is forced to. Jana loves fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of her own blood. Yet she is very disciplined in a fight, never allowing her failed plans or attacks to upset her, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate her, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory, even if she must "lower" herself with unbecoming tactics or excess displays make her versatile in combat, ever willing and able to change tactics and exploit advantages. She is perfectly aware of her talents and does not feign modesty, bluntly stating when she is stronger than her opponents and belittling them when they continue to defy her. Conversely, if she is proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to her, she admits it, apologise for previous remarks if necessary, and if she gains the upper hand, she does not drag out her opponent's suffering. Abilities: The Toy: The main strength of this Jana's power is that it allows her to transform people into toys by touching them, while also erasing people's memories of their existence; the erasure effect is instantaneous, as even spectators who witness first hand the transformation instantly forget the victims' existence, instead believing the toy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Although the toys remember themselves, they do not remember anyone else that has been turned to toys as well. Upon transforming a person into a toy, Jana must manually create a contract with the victims, forcing them to follow every order given at that point, against their will. The victims who became toys are considered inorganic and are vulnerable to suffering from the deterioration from strain to their inorganic bodies, leading to easier breakdown. Once a toy has died, they cannot turn back to human. Another effect of this power is that it halts the user's aging process upon consumption, effectively granting eternal youth. This effect applies to those turned into toys as well, as they do not age beyond the point they were turned into toys. When a victim suffered from a big wound and is being transformed into the toy, it will be incooperated into the appearance of the toy. Also, despite the memory erasure being powerful, it does not affect physical evidence of those transformed such as an inscribed name or an engraved statue, and highly perceptive individuals can pinpoint that something is amiss, even if they cannot acknowledge what it is. As the contract must be manually created after the transformation, if the user cannot make the contract then the toy will still retain their own free will. Also, despite being bound by the contract, the toys can circumvent it via loopholes, allowing them to act against certain conditions. The Explosive The main strength of this power is that it allows Jana to cause anything inorganic she touches to swell up, which will then rupture and explode violently. The user can also apply it to themselves. The user remains unharmed from the explosion. The user can rupture themselves but cannot rupture any organic material and living materials. Also, any swellings created by this technique will detonate only as long as the user remains conscious. Finally, if an object is pressurized or inflating the rupturing can be stopped if the user lets go of the target, allowing the object to deflate itself. Category:Sternenritter Category:Mirror Being